


Spank 06

by MRhyukjae



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae
Summary: 小虎挨揍了！！！





	Spank 06

李东海考试周的时候因为要交的论文报告和作品实在是太多，收拾了东西重新回他好久没回去过的寝室住。他们学校一向是开学才出成绩等期末过去李东海就跟个小疯子一样拉着李赫宰闹。李赫宰年假没他暑假时间长，李东海也不知道哪根筋没搭对突然对做饭起了浓厚的兴趣，李赫宰上班去了他就在家研究各式黑暗料理，李赫宰回家的时候总能一开门就是一室的饭菜香，系着围裙的李东海从厨房里回过身来蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来给他一个回家吻又跑回去看着他的锅，一室清冷的房子里突然就有了家的味道。等李赫宰休了年假就带着小孩满世界旅游。

两个人一整个暑假胡天海地翻云覆雨，开学前李东海由于过度滋润胖了一圈，上称的时候一脸的焦虑觉得他俩不会就这么精尽人亡了吧。

他开学的时候李赫宰工作正忙，开学两个星期了才想起来问问他上学期期末考试成绩。李东海顾左右而言他磨磨唧唧了半天直到李赫宰耐心磨尽濒临发火边缘才把成绩单发给他。李赫宰当即把电话打了过来，他也不敢耽搁铃声响了一声就赶紧接起来。

“怎么回事？”

“挂了三科？还有一科专业课。”

“你不是说计算机音乐编创你挺喜欢的吗，为什么挂了？”

“那个是让交作品，我觉得我的曲子挺好的，但是不知道为什么就得了很低的分。那老师打分太主观了，纯粹是乱打！”

“那你不去问问老师原因？”李东海没答，正巧有人叫李赫宰，匆匆忙忙的挂了电话。

上完最后一节课回寝室，没课的崔始源对他晃了晃手机。“东海，你哥哥刚刚打电话问我老头是不是总是乱打分，如果是让我陪你去问问他。”

“你怎么跟他说的？”

“我说还好啊，就是老头对细节要求特别严格。可能是因为你最后两个星期被你表哥强迫去打游戏开直播，老头觉得你期末作品不符合你的水平。”

“卧槽，崔始源你是不是傻，你特么想害死我吗？！”

“你哥哥听起来还挺关心你的，你好好跟他说说嘛！”李东海平时脾气好得像弥勒佛混熟了以后总是乐呵着一张笑脸，现在突然爆发出来的大吼把崔始源吓了一跳，看他一下子冲过来扯了几件衣服装包里，整个人一边收拾一边眼泪都要掉下来了，觉得诧异的很。李东海的哥哥听声音挺温柔的一个人，还跟他说李东海聪明就是自觉性差了点，让他平时多监督他。

李东海收拾东西手都在抖，他当时搬回寝室确实是想好好准备期末考试，都怪金希澈那个坏蛋，让他陪着打游戏还陪他开直播。他一边打游戏一边准备期末作品匆匆忙忙下作品不符合老头严格的标准就挂了科。他以为过去那么久了李赫宰不会再纠结能蒙混过关，谁知道崔始源那个傻蛋就这么把他给暴露了。

李赫宰对他没有制定特别严格的规矩，只有三点绝对不能犯。第一不准伤害自己，第二不准撒谎，第三不准对自己的生活工作不负责。这下好了，三大忌讳一下犯两，他还是收拾东西赶紧避难去吧。

边给金希澈打电话边往楼下跑，电话还没接通呢就被人喊住了。他回头一看差点当场跪下。李赫宰靠在寝室楼下的大树上，他的工作艺术性强，不像一般上班族一样要求刻板严肃的正装。这会儿他一身红色休闲西装，一根随意系上的黑色带子松松散散地挂在脖子上，内搭一件半透不透的红色衬衣，还架了副金色边框架眼镜，明明性感色情到极点的穿着，偏偏他黑着脸一副生人勿近的严肃气息让人望而生畏，透过镜片的锐利眼神几乎要把他刺穿了。

“哥哥，我错了。”他低着脑袋走过去，也顾不得宿舍楼下来来往往这么多人，眼泪控制不住地往下掉。

李赫宰没说什么捏着他的后颈把他塞进副驾驶，不管他在旁边哭得直打嗝。“想吃什么？”

“我错了，我真的错了哥哥。”李东海看他跟他说话，伸手抱着他握住方向盘的胳膊。

“先去吃饭，不然你受不住。”李赫宰把他的手甩开，自顾自发动车子。李东海知道自己今天逃不过去抱着腿在副驾驶上蜷成一团掉眼泪。

因为实在太害怕了即使李赫宰带他到最喜欢的餐厅也食之无味，一口一口味同嚼蜡。随便刨了几口饭就说饱了不吃了，李赫宰瞄了一眼他剩下的大半碗饭，搁以前他嘻嘻哗哗三两下就能吃掉一半，男孩子正在长身体饭量也大，李赫宰就在旁边一个劲儿给他剥虾夹菜。

“你不把你碗里那点儿饭吃完，今天晚上所有惩罚翻倍。”

他的威胁吓得李东海狠狠一抖，抓起勺子就开始往嘴里塞。大口大口地嚼几下就往下咽，噎住就抱起李赫宰一开始给他添得汤灌。李赫宰也不管他，自顾自的吃自己碗里的饭，他吃饭一向慢条斯理，一口饭细细嚼碎了才会咽。李东海最喜欢看他吃饭，说他吃饭的时候腮帮子鼓鼓的像只小松鼠，有一点可爱，跟平时那个严肃冷漠的男人一点不一样。现在铡刀悬在头上，他一点欣赏的心情都没有，只想求着李赫宰能让他早死早超生。

李赫宰看一个劲塞饭的小朋友眼泪大颗大颗往碗里砸，在碗底聚成浅浅一小摊。那小朋友害怕得很，即使这样也不敢放下手里的勺子。

“好了，吃不下就算了。把汤喝了我们回家。”

自从跟李赫宰有过令人迷醉销魂的性生活之后李东海养成了固定时间灌肠的习惯，也因为定时清理也不会耗费太多的时间。他洗澡的时候顺便灌肠清洗，出来又乖乖地自己把头发吹了，这些东西以前李赫宰都会帮他做，但今天他实在不敢再惹李赫宰了。

等他弄完出来李赫宰不知道还在卧室里捣腾什么东西，茶几上扔了一把木制的戒尺。李东海看着尺子愣了愣神，从沙发底下翻出指压板来放到走廊拐角。解开浴袍里面只穿了一件松松垮垮的白色棉质背心，又乖乖把自己的小内裤脱掉揉成一团放在戒尺旁边，面对墙壁在指压板上跪好。

李赫宰出来看了他一眼也没说话拿了衣服洗澡。指压板的凸起磕得他膝盖疼得要命，但他还是希望李赫宰能洗慢一点再慢一点，对即将到来的惩罚心惊胆战。

往往在犯错的时候上帝都不会帮忙，越是怕什么越是来什么，李赫宰洗澡洗得飞快，明明该是度秒如年偏偏他还没祈祷够，李赫宰就已经擦着头发出来了。大咧咧地往沙发上一坐，也不管头发上滴滴答答的水汽，对着那边面壁思过的人招招手。

“过来。跪这边来。”

李东海爬起来，指压板在他膝盖上戳出几个深窝来，起身的时候腿一软差点又跪下去。拖着指压板到李赫宰脚边上刚准备往下跪被李赫宰拉住，把指压板扔到一边示意他直接跪在地板上，想了想还是往他的膝盖下塞了一块薄薄的沙发垫。

“反省了这么久说说错哪儿了。”

“不该因为打游戏不认真准备期末考试。成绩出来不该瞒着哥哥。不该撒谎骗哥哥。”李赫宰拿着棉签擦耳朵里的水，李东海说着说着就带上了哭腔。

“完了？”

“嗯...”

李赫宰扯着他的头发让他把头抬起来。“如果不是我来了你准备跑到哪儿去？”

“呜..哥哥我不敢了...”

“吃饭的时候耍什么小脾气嗯？”

“没有...没有耍脾气...我害怕...”

“害怕你还敢干前面的事情！是我管你管得太松了是吧！”

“我错了哥哥..”

李赫宰把李东海拎起来压在自己的大腿上，两只手反钳在身后。巴掌照着白花花的两瓣肉就上去了，李东海不敢躲痛得揪紧了沙发上靠枕的流苏边，等巴掌印攀上嫩肉，屁股有了热辣的温度才放开他。

“去把床头柜里的藤条拿出来。”

小打小闹时李赫宰从来不用藤条，犯点小错误挨教训随手抄起什么就揍，最多的是巴掌。他不怕李赫宰更不怕在李赫宰面前犯错误，李赫宰收拾他会疼但他也知道是为了自己好为了让他长记性，何况李赫宰极少下重手，教训完还会抱着他一边哄他一边跟他讲道理，像父亲兄长一样可靠。李赫宰一早说过就喜欢他自由的灵魂，不愿意拿条条框框把他束缚着，他们家也没订过严格执行的规定细则，只要不犯那三条原则他撒撒娇几乎能混过去一半的惩罚。

藤条放在床头柜最下面一层基本上只是拿来震慑一下他，只有犯了三条家规才会用，而且绝对严格执行他一下都混不过去的那种。李东海跑回卧室去，出来的时候双手背在身后一张小脸泛着白。

李赫宰伸手示意他把东西放他手上，李东海犹犹豫豫了好半天把左手上的那根放在他手心。这是床头柜一直放的，小拇指粗细，光滑韧劲极好，把手绕着一圈紧实黑绳。三条家规刚定时他不以为意，周末李赫宰加班他窝在家里里熬作品，李赫宰提醒几次让他去吃饭他推了，李赫宰外卖给他点到楼下他都懒得下去拿。当天晚上就被李赫宰揪着耳朵拿藤条狠抽了一顿，印子红了三四天才消下去。作品是他跪在沙发上边哭边弄，李赫宰就坐在旁边给他帮手还端着碗粥喂他。可以说这根藤条奠定了三条家规在李东海心里的崇高地位。

“另一只手上的。”李赫宰接过来却把藤条放在一边，又向还背着手的李东海伸手要东西。

“哥哥，呜，不用这个行不行？”李东海含在眼眶里的泪喷涌而出。把右手上的东西递给他。细长的木制长条，四根扎成一捆，手柄处被白色的布裹起来。

“这是人家送我的，我以前从来没想到用到你身上。谁知道你这么不听话非要挑战一下。”

李东海看着李赫宰拿着藤条舞了几下，空气立刻就发出咻咻的声音，脚都软了。一根他已经很怕了，不管怎么作妖一说要拿藤条罚立马乖得像只猫，这下不是一根直接跳到四根了。

“挂了科一科五下，专业课翻倍。多少下？”

“二十。”

“之前定的规矩逃避惩罚多少下？”

“五十。”

“撒谎呢？”

“翻...翻倍。”李东海已经绝望了，满打满算下来要挨一百二十下。抽完他的屁股怕是已经不能看了。

“之前定规矩的时候说的是普通藤条，现在换了工具零头给你减掉，一百下。去沙发上跪好。”

李东海跪在沙发中央，脸贴着皮质的面料，两只手向后伸抓住自己的脚腕，整个人缩成一只虾米，屁股高高拱起来。宽松的背心也因为腰部抬高而往下滑露出一片雪花一样的嫩白来。

藤条带着破空声啪的一下甩上李东海的屁股，立马就肿起了四根红棱。李东海经过几次调教之后跟李赫宰抱怨自己屁股都没有以前那么嫩了，摸起来皮肤粗粗的。李赫宰给他买了婴儿护臀膏，每次折腾完都细心的给他擦，护臀膏油油的还有一股奶香，小屁股被保养得水水嫩嫩。

李赫宰不停手地狠抽，每次打下去之前还用藤条轻轻点一下示意他下一次挨打的位置。前面李东海还能忍住，后面就开始大叫呜哩哇啦边哭边喊疼。

“呜..五七，五八，五九，七十，七一...”

李赫宰被他气乐了，狠狠一下抽过去。“五九之后就七十了？小学数学体育老师教的？”

“呜呜..六十，六十！哥哥，太疼了。”

他屁股已经完全肿了，全是一道一道支楞出的棱子。小孩手劲本来就不小，这会儿为了忍痛劲儿全使在手上了，脚腕被他自己捏红了一圈。

“啊疼..八十五...”

“唔啊。八十六，哥哥，打到大腿上了。”

“八十七，不要，不要打大腿。太疼了。”

李东海简直哭成了一个水娃娃，眼泪汗水混在一起，吹干的头发又湿了一大片。九十下打完李赫宰停了下来，李东海以为自己的屁股被打坏了李赫宰会饶过他。整个人被拉起来跪在沙发上。

“手伸出来。”

李赫宰一下抽在他的右手手心。李东海痛得攥着拳头把手收回去背在身后，连话都说不清楚。

“哥哥，不，不打。”

“拿出来。”

把他的指尖捏在手里防止他再缩回去，小孩手小小软软的，牵在手里像捏着棉花糖。现在白生生的手心上几道红印子张牙舞爪。

“几天没教训你就学会撒谎了。”

“还敢不敢撒谎，嗯？”

“敢不敢？敢不敢？”

李赫宰气狠了，左右手各五下抽得又快又狠。小孩掌心一片红肿，几乎要哭背过气儿去了。

“去走廊跪好，好好反省一下。”忙不溜地爬下沙发回到刚刚的地方跪着。屁股上一片火辣辣的疼，李东海不用想都知道已经从小馒头肿成了寿桃。一手把背心的下摆提高到腰部把他可怜兮兮的两瓣馒头屁股晾在空气中。他要是因为犯错挨罚一般就三个步骤，反省，挨打，再反省。视犯错程度决定罚跪还是罚站，不准哭也不准出声，还得把挨了罚的屁股露出来，他又痛又羞比挨打还怕这几分钟的反省时间。每次都在走廊的这个位置，他连墙上有几道裂纹都数清楚了，而李赫宰就坐在沙发上看文件或者看手机，等反省时间过去再过来训话。

“知道错了没有。”

“呜...知道了。”

“以后还敢不敢？”

“不敢，不敢了哥哥。”

“下次又犯怎么办？”

“哥哥打屁股。”

“哥哥打谁的屁股？”

“呜，哥哥打海海的屁股。”

“多大了还要因为犯错被打屁股，羞不羞你。”

把羞得又要掉金豆豆的小孩抱回床上，拧了热腾腾的帕子敷红肿的臀肉。小孩哭劲儿还没过去，一下一下地抽嗝，李赫宰就坐在旁边从颈后沿着脊椎轻抚给他顺气。

小孩缓了一会儿，挪着脑袋把下巴搁在他的膝头，软绵绵像毛发蓬松抱着主人手撒娇的小猫，雾气腾腾的眼里盛满信任依赖。

李赫宰又给他换了块帕子，他今天气得狠了下手也重，小孩屁股上满是张牙舞爪的青紫，臀尖上摸起来还有硬硬的肿块。俯下身在尾椎骨落下一个轻柔的吻，李赫宰有些心疼“宝宝乖乖的，哥哥不会这么打你了。”

“哥哥我以后不敢了。”小孩爬起来抱着他，两条胳膊圈着他的脖子，糯糯软软地贴在他耳边认错。

“宝贝，哥哥今天这么生气一是因为哥哥知道你明明能够做得很好但是你没有认真去做。”点了点他想开口辩解的小嘴“先听哥哥说完。我知道你想说是希澈哥非要你陪他打游戏才耽误了，但是任务是你的不是他的。就算哥哥今天听了这个解释不打你，但是你们老师呢？他会因为这个就不挂你科吗？”

小孩摇摇头，往他怀里缩得更紧了些。

“这个世界就是这样，没人管你过程中经历了什么，你努力了没努力有没有出现意外这对其他人来说根本无关紧要，只有结果才是别人想要看到的。所谓结果不重要只要认真去做了不过是让你自己问心无愧而已，这并不能让你吃饱饭。”

“第二，哥哥是不是说过不管任何事，好的坏的开心的难过的，哥哥都和你一起面对。惩罚的目的是让你意识到自己的错误而不是让你怕哥哥的，如果你因为害怕惩罚而对哥哥撒谎那就完全失去了哥哥罚你的意义。”

“我真的知道错了哥哥。”惩罚时又冷又凶黑着脸像南极冰山一样毫不手软的男人，温柔下来又如同夏威夷晴朗夏日里的海浪微波，抱着他认真给他分析挨打原因的样子让李东海又湿了眼眶。

“知道错了这篇咱们就翻过去了。屁股还疼不疼？”

“疼！！”翻篇成功的小孩瞬间满血复活，从李赫宰怀里窜起来，扭着腰先指了指自己屁股上铁树开花一般条条青紫印痕又把两只红肿的小手摊到他眼前“你看看你看看，都这样了怎么能不疼。”

捏捏他肉鼓鼓的小脸“趴好，哥哥给你擦药，好的快一些。”

大掌把药水在臀肉上揉开，本来就火辣辣的两瓣肉被这么一搓更是火烧一样痛。李东海疼得倒抽气，李赫宰嘴里就乱七八糟哼着摇篮曲哄他“宝宝忍着点，得把肿块揉开才行。”

“赫爸爸我们要文艺汇演了诶！”

“这什么乱七八糟的称呼。你要表演？”

“嗯嗯，钢琴弹唱，我自己作词曲哦。两个多月之后吧，十一月或者十二月，你一定要来看！”

“宝贝你是不是快要毕业了？”

“大四了啊！前几天投了一个工作室实习的简历还不知道怎么样呢！不过我们学校的文艺汇演会邀请很多业界大佬公司啊之类的来看，也有很多就是在文艺汇演的时候被公司看中要走的。希望我到时候能大放异彩！”

李东海老老实实趴着让李赫宰揉了一会儿屁股，一骨碌爬起来指着已经有些抬头的性器对着李赫宰嘟了嘟嘴“赫爸爸，你要不要帮你宝贝的小宝贝解决一下？你揉屁股揉得那么色情我都硬了。”

“屁股疼还能硬起来，海海可真是个小变态。”

“口亨，我要不是小变态怎么遇上你这个大变态的。快点摸摸它啦哥哥。”他其实不爱撒娇，觉得自己过了二十岁就是个成年人了，应该像个真正的男子汉一样高大沉稳，奈何一张小脸太具有欺骗性，只要不刻意黑脸发脾气，温柔说话的语调听在耳里就变成了娇糯，让人只想抱抱他再亲亲他。

“乖，到床下去，小心挨着伤口。”

李赫宰岔开腿坐在床边，把李东海夹在两腿之间，揽着他的大腿把脸贴在他的小腹上，一手握了硬起来的小可爱上下撸动，伸出舌头舔掉前端吐出来的清露。粗糙舌面滑过光滑顶端，李东海抓着人头发的手一下子收紧，听见李赫宰一声闷哼又赶忙放开手，哆哆嗦嗦地给他顺被自己扯成一团鸡窝的头发。

“唔，哥哥，好舒服，深一点。”他下意识想往李赫宰嘴里送胯，又怕李赫宰秋后算账，僵直着腰被李赫宰抓在手里。

“没事宝宝，你想怎么样都好。”安抚似的拍拍他的大腿后侧，那块软肉刚刚被藤条扫到几下，白嫩嫩的腿上几条鲜红的印子，李赫宰这一拍正好拍在那几条上，李东海疼得一哆嗦，感觉自己从下到上由里而外收紧了，股间肌肉一紧扯到臀后的伤口刺激得一下子射在李赫宰嘴里，又痛又爽光脚丫在地板上直跺。

“呜，我以后不要在打了屁股之后做了，太疼了。”

他边蹦边哭两只小虎爪背到身后想捂屁股又怕疼的样子看得李赫宰哭笑不得。

“好好好，乖乖乖，不疼了不疼了，把药涂完我们睡觉了。”

李赫宰连嘴里的东西都来不及吐就赶紧哄他，稀里糊涂吞了一嘴，口里馥腥的味道传上来他才意识到这点。洁癖让他有一点反胃，但面前小孩眼泪都快连成珍珠串了，也只能压下去那点不适把小孩抱在怀里小声的哄。想想两人在一起大半年时光里在性事上反倒多是小孩主动，把他撩到情欲升腾才后知后觉的害羞，但不管他怎么折腾，小孩一边害羞捂脸一边乖乖配合他的小模样只让人心痒痒，他的东西小孩不知道吞过多少回，也没见小孩嫌弃他什么。这么一想心里仅有那点不适也没了，怀里的小孩他亲手养着，如珠如宝像眼珠子一样宝贝着，小孩的东西他又有什么不能接受的。

“睡吧，宝贝，晚安。”


End file.
